


Would It Be A Sin?

by MagicalStranger13



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalStranger13/pseuds/MagicalStranger13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Marianne sees Bog in a private moment, it lights a fire she can't ingore.  Just what will the fairy princess do to the unsuspecting goblin king?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 200 hits on my last story, so here's my new one!
> 
> You might want to have a glass of ice-water handy ;)  
> Smutty times ahead!

Marianne thanked the Creator a thousand times as she flew through the Dark Forest trees at top speed.  The seemingly endless parade of Fairy Kingdom council meetings she had to attend this week had actually managed to conclude _earlier_ than expected, and now she was free to spend the rest of the day doing just as she pleased!

And she knew _exactly_ what she wanted:

Sparring, exploring, talking, kissing.

As long as it was all with _Bog_ , she was one _happy_ fairy! 

It was quite a lazy afternoon, the sleepy goblin guards barely waved as she entered the new and improved castle. 

Bog had chosen to have the many rooms and halls of his second lair carved into the same grand tree the two of them had flown to on the fateful night he’d given her that charming flower.  By royal decree, the patch of blossoms it came from, had since been claimed as her private garden. 

When she found Stuff and Thang lounging on the throne room’s dais steps, she was disappointed to learn that Bog was not at home. 

Too eager to wait, since she’d apparently only missed him by a few minutes, Marianne decided to follow and try to catch him. 

“He went southward, your highness.”  Stuff informed her.

“Thanks a lot!” 

In a flash, she was outside again and darting through the brush, with much more confidence in her surroundings than she’d had the first time she traveled through this wilderness alone. 

In no time, she could hear the bubbling of the narrow river up ahead and she would’ve passed right over it, had she not caught the glint of the amber stone in Bog’s staff leaning against the root of a large pine growing on the bank. 

She didn’t see Bog anywhere as she swooped down to the ground.  There was no way he’d venture far from his weapon, so she walked around the base of the tree to search for him. 

A pair of thick juniper bushes sat between the pine and the creek, so to cover all bases, she brushed aside the leaves to check the open space beyond. 

She immediately spotted him, but her pleased greeting dried up just as fast. 

Bog was standing at the bottom of a small waterfall pouring into a shallow pool, safely isolated from the main current.  He was slightly turned away from her, with his right foot propped up on a low rock.   

Marianne found herself unable to move.  Her flesh began to tickle and her jaw loosened in awe as her ravenous eyes glued themselves to his form.    

He was… _bathing_!

The water streamed over his lean body, darkening his scales and making them shine like the flat river stones.  Sparkles dripped off the tips of his wings and claws. 

His hands ran over his chest and stomach, rubbing in the cleansing moisture and his armored plates shifted making sure every inch of him was soaked through.   

Her breath caught as she watched him tilt his head back with a groan and let the water splash off his head and shoulders.  He bared his fangs at the spray and his throat bobbed as he swallowed a mouthful.    

Clear droplets slid down his torso and long legs and Marianne found herself wanting to follow every single one of them with her tongue.

Her racing heart thrummed in her ears and there was a marvelous fizzing in her breast.  She’d never been more turned on in her life!

The foot he’d propped on the rock moved back down into the pool and his hips turned slightly in her direction displaying- 

!!!

Recently, she and Bog had become a _little_ more intimate in the physical sense.  Nothing beyond making out and a bit of heavy petting, but only in those moments did she ever vaguely consider how, _technically_ , Bog was _always_ naked. 

Well, there was _nothing_ vague about it anymore!      

She could _see_ his…his…

Heat surged into her belly, her mouth watered and her hands twitched with yearning.

It was as dark as the skin around his eyes and it was _big_ , about as long as her own hand from wrist to middle fingertip.  She would’ve been nervous about that, had she not seen how easily he was able to wrap his whole left hand around its girth. 

When he began to languidly stroke it, her knees shook and she had to bite back a moan.

He was only washing himself, there was nothing obscene in the gesture; she wished she could say the same about her _thoughts_!           

Marianne could practically _feel_ him touching, biting and licking her _everywhere_!  There was a fever emanating from her core and it _spiked_ when her frenzied mind conjured the wicked image of her getting her _own_ hands on… 

 _She had to get out of here NOW_!!!

It was a _mercy_ that she didn’t stumble as she backed away through the foliage.  She shot into the sky the second she was in the clear and didn’t stop flying until she was safely back home and locked up in her chambers. 

* * *

Marianne hastily wiped her wet fingers on the rose petals of her bed and clenched her thighs together.  She shuddered as the aftershocks of her latest climax faded from her system. 

She felt like such a _pervert_!  Getting all sexually worked up over seeing Bog… _completely_ naked for the first time!

Okay, well…maybe _that_ was understandable, but for crying out _loud_ , she’d been laying here masturbating and fantasizing for the past _three hours_!   

What on earth was the _matter_ with her?!  She was supposed to have _tons_ more control than _this_!

It wasn’t as if she _hadn’t_ been seriously thinking about going a bit further with Bog in the physical sense, but…geez she’d assumed it would at _least_ be something they would _discuss_ like rational, horny-adult creatures during their next private moments!

She could _hear_ fate laughing like a bitch in her ears right now.  She only hoped that nobody had mentioned her presence in the Dark Forest to Bog when he returned to his castle.  She might be tough, but even _she_ didn’t have enough faith in her acting skills to explain her little vanishing act.     

One thing was for damn sure, she was _never_ going to be able to look at Bog the same way again until this issue was… _resolved_ somehow. 

But how on _earth_ was she _supposed_ to resolve it?!

It was disturbing how quickly the dirty solution sprang into her mind.  She should’ve been appalled; _ashamed_!

But she wasn’t. 

Instead, she was _burning_.  Burning for _him_!

Her eyes rolled back closed and all she could see was Bog standing underneath that waterfall, dripping wet and innocently stroking himself. 

God, he was _torturing_ her and he didn’t even _know_ it! 

Nipples pebbling and loins throbbing all over again, she opened her now heady eyes with a starving animal growl. 

She couldn’t stand this anymore!

Rising from the bed, she hurried to her wardrobe for a change of clothes to take with her to the washroom.  As she drew herself a bath, she summoned her pixie handmaidens to fetch her a tray of fruit and cheese.

Once she was fed and cleaned, she would put her seductive plot into motion. 

* * *

It was the witching hour when Marianne reentered the Dark Forest. 

The crickets seemed to screech in her ears as she soared up the trunk of the looming tree-castle.  Her blood anxiously prickled in her veins.  She could not _believe_ she was about to do this! 

Undetected by the goblin guards, she flew up to the lone skylight that she knew led into Bog’s bedchamber.  For the late summer, the spider-glass pane was cracked open to let in as much cool air as possible. 

She barely hid a smirk as she carefully slipped into the shadowy room.  If things went well tonight, it was going to get _much_ hotter. 

As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she hovered in place and watched Bog’s supine form come into clearer view.

He was sprawled out on his massive bed of moss, sleeping as soundly as a baby bird.  His staff was leaning against the wall within easy reach in case of an emergency.  His right knee was slightly akimbo and his wings were parted under him.  His right hand was resting on his stomach and his left arm was tossed up by his turned head, exposing his neck. 

She’d never seen him look so peaceful and so _vulnerable_.  Her attraction increased even more.  She felt like a succubus about to defile an unaware stripling…and the naughty feeling of power it gave her was absolutely _irresistible_!   

As quietly as possible, she moved his staff to the floor and cautiously landed on the bed.  Mindful of his wings, she straddled him on her hands and knees like a wildcat.  When she saw that he was still safely asleep, she leaned forward and softly pressed her lips to his throat.

Bog shifted and parted his mouth with a sigh, but did not wake. 

Marianne grinned and kissed him again, this time slowly laving the column of flesh with her tongue. 

“…mm…Murry-ahnn…”

Thrilling at the faint, muttered sound of her name, she teasingly palmed his chest and lightly suckled him long enough to leave a mark.

Groaning, Bog stirred again and his head lolled in her direction.  Without wasting another second, she caught his mouth with her own.

Immediately and without disconnecting their lips, Bog awoke and sat up straight with a nasal gasp.  His clawed hands cupped her waist as he eventually relaxed and kissed her back.

“Ye scared me, Tough Girl.”  He said when she broke away.  “Wha’ are ye doin’ here so late?  Is everythin' okay?”

She purred, brushing her lips and nose against his face.  Of _course_ , he would considerately think the first reason she’d come to him in the middle of the night was because something was wrong.   

“Mmm…I couldn’t sleep so…I thought I’d just…come over for a little…midnight _snack_.”

Bog chuckled as he eagerly pulled her into another kiss; a chuckle that soon turned into a noise of surprise at her enthusiasm.  

Marianne wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her tongue past his lips, beginning a battle of dominance she was determined to win. She ground her hips against his, earning growls from her lover as he laid back down on the bed and took her along with him.

She ravished his mouth, jaw and throat, hardly giving him the chance to reciprocate.  In no time, their breaths were rushing and Bog was almost snarling with desire for her; scratching at her clothes and arching towards her.

When he nipped her ear and tried to switch their positions, Marianne placed a hand on his shoulder to halt him.  She lifted herself up so she could resettle against his right side and evenly meet his puzzled gaze.

“Bog, can I touch you?”  She whispered.  “ _Really_ touch you?  Are you okay with that?”

The goblin’s eyes widened in equal parts shock and excitement as her meaning sunk in. 

He was way _more_ than _okay_ with that, but, was she actually _serious_?  Was this a dream?! 

Bog glanced down between his legs where her prize was currently concealed.

“Are ye s-sure, Marianne?  Ye-Ye dorn’t have to-”

“I _want_ to.  You have no _idea_ how badly I want to.”

Oh he _highly_ doubted _that_ ; his hunger for _her_ was _voracious_!

But…he was _frightened_. 

What if he wasn’t what she hoped?  What if he repulsed her?  What if-?

His worries were interrupted by the feeling of her cradling his head.

“Bog, I promise I won’t do _anything_ you don’t want me to.  I only want to make you feel _good_.” 

Pulse pounding and voice lost, he gulped and nodded his consent. 

Marianne could’ve cheered if she wasn’t sure it would break the mood.  Instead, she opted to distract him with another passionate kiss as her hand snaked its way down his ridged abdomen. 

At last, she reached the secret space and she massaged the area, coaxing his erection to reveal itself.  When she felt the flesh undulate on its own, she dragged herself away from his lips to witness the miracle of Bog’s sexual physiology. 

The bottom plate of his exoskeleton retracted and the shaft gradually unfurled and stretched like a balled up stocking.  It swelled with blood and soon stood mighty and proud.

Marianne nearly whimpered with lust.

She hadn’t realized she’d been staring until she heard Bog cough and try to cross his legs to hide himself. 

He must’ve mistaken her frozen, fascinated silence for aversion! 

Sometimes, she failed to remember how sensitive he still was about his appearance, so to quell his fears, she chose to _show_ him just how truly remarkable she thought he was.

Without any hesitation, she wrapped her hand around the base and tenderly stroked upwards. 

Bog cried out in startled pleasure and nearly jumped at the foreign touch.  His claws seized the moss-bed, he hissed through his grit teeth and buried his head against her shoulder.

If she hadn’t heard his following needy whine, she would’ve been afraid that she’d hurt him, but the more she moved her hand up and down, the more he panted and the more she _ached_! 

Such a wonderfully strange combination of opposites!   Soft _and_ hard; like moth silk over an iron rod.  It was warm, and yet it sent cool tingles up her arm.  Though the skin was smooth, it was ribbed like fish gills.

Something told her she was going to _greatly_ appreciate _that_ unique detail in the near future! 

“Ah… _ooooh_ …Marianne…hah-hah…ngh!”

She was so _thankful_ that Bog seemed to be deeply enjoying her ministrations, because honestly, she didn’t have a _clue_ what she was doing.  She’d only heard _rumors_ about this sort of act as a teen and she had blushed like crazy then. 

But _now_ , bashfulness was the _furthest_ thing from her mind. 

She _loved_ doing this to him!          

It was incredible, empowering, addictive!   

And it wasn’t _enough_! 

She _had_ to give him _more_!

Keeping her hand on him, she shimmied down his torso, leaving kisses and love bites she knew he could feel, despite the scales. 

His knees drew up as she settled comfortably between his legs. 

Until today, the only male genitalia Marianne had seen had been in the anatomical sketches of medical texts; and those had only been for _fairies_.  Thank the _spirits_ things had never gone anywhere _near_ this far with Roland!

Fortunately, it turned out that Bog wasn’t _too_ different from what she’d expected. 

Now that she was close enough to get a real good look, she could see that there were lighter-toned flecks dusting the dark skin of his shaft and his tip lacked the mushroom-shaped head of a fairy male’s penis.  Instead, it came to a dull point, like a head of corn.  He didn’t seem to have testicles, at least, not on the outside, but she barely registered the fact, since she was far too busy being spellbound by the way he shivered with ecstasy in her hold. 

He was so _beautiful_!

 _My virgin king._      

Heart stuttering, she gripped him more firmly and caressed the fingers of her free hand against the inside of his leg.  It was now or never and her decision was made when she looked up and met his apprehensively curious eyes.

“Marianne, wh-what are ye-?”

And then her _mouth_ was _on_ him.

Bog jumped at the sensation and his yelp instantly morphed into an almost sob-like moan.  

Marianne had to drape the entire upper weight of her body over his thighs to keep him still.  Her wings flapped behind her to fan their sultry forms.

Here, his natural musk of petrichor and fresh soil was concentrated and blazing.  His taste was _indescribable_ , but she ran her tongue over every delicious inch as she bobbed her head along his length.

“Hoh-hoh-hoh…mmm….bloody…hell…oh, Mari-aaaaaah…hah!”

She pursed her lips around him and continued to fist what she couldn’t fit into her mouth.  Through practice, she soon discovered his reactions were much more intense the more she focused on his sensitive tip, _especially_ when she flicked her tongue against the underside.

Fire coated his bones as he thrashed and gazed down at her with wild eyes that pleaded for something he wasn’t even sure was _real_. 

Whatever it was, she was _gladly_ going _give_ it to him.

Her ancestors would be rolling in their graves if they could see her now.  A fairy princess committing such a _depraved_ act!  And with a _goblin_! 

Well if this was a sin to her race, then her soul was happily forfeit.  What could be more divine than bringing the one you loved such rapture?

She greedily drowned in each whimpering snarl released from his lips and every tremble in his sharp frame as she worked him towards completion.

_I love you!  I love you so much, Bog!  I love you in my hands and my mouth!  And when the time comes, I know I’ll love you inside me!  I want you to know how amazing you are!  You make me feel like a goddess, so I’m going to make you feel like a god!  Thank you for everything you do!  Thank you for loving me as much as I love you!  Only you!_

_Forever!_

Once he was too aroused to last any longer, she felt him grab the wrist of her free hand.        

“Ma-Marianne!”  He choked, sliding the fingers of his other hand into her hair and trying to gently tug her away.  “I’m-I’m gonna-!”

She ignored his warning and pumped him faster, hollowing her cheeks and frantically swirling her tongue around his tip.  She would take him _all_ the way to paradise.

He nearly screamed at her renewed force.  His hands slapped to the bedding again and he somehow managed to sit halfway up, bracing himself on shaking arms.  His legs spread wider and his hips began to desperately roll in time with every drive and draw of her mouth.  His face pinched and strained.  Ten claws carved grooves into the moss.  His moaning, panting voice grew higher and higher.

He was _dying_!  He _had_ to be!  She was _murdering_ him!

And it was fucking _perfect_!  

_Go ahead, KILL me!  Oh please, Tough Girl!  NEVER STOP KILLING ME!!!_

Marianne hummed around him as his whole writhing body tightened and quaked like a plucked harp string.  His wings flared and kept twitching. 

The sweet vibrations and the wanton look in her amber, temptress eyes were his ultimate undoing.  Bog threw his head back with a strangled roar as he curled over her and finally flooded her mouth with his goblin seed.

The salty taste was unusual, but far from unpleasant, and Marianne hungrily swallowed every last spurt as he erratically bucked beneath her and crumpled back down to the bed. 

When she released him, his spent length withdrew into its original home and the plate recovered the mound.  As she wiped her mouth clean with the back of her hand, she drank in the sight of Bog in the aftermath of his shattering orgasm.

She swore he was the most magnificent creature she would _ever_ see!

His chest heaved as he tried to regulate his breathing.  His quivering limbs were tossed in every direction.  He almost appeared more liquid than chitin.  His expression was intriguing: melted and tearful; like he’d been zapped with a bolt of heavenly magic.     

She crawled up his exhausted body and kissed his chin.

“Are you alright?”

His eyes found hers and he answered her with a weak nod. 

She was stunned at how suddenly shy she felt.  She was not the least bit embarrassed about what she’d just done so…

Was it because his stare said that she was lovelier than the full harvest moon and all the stars in existence?

Yep, must be.

“Why did…ye do tha’?”

She knew he didn’t mean _anything_ ungrateful by the question.  He was just still so silly and self-conscious; unable to imagine how she could possibly _want_ to do something so _sensual_ to him.

“Do you really need to ask?”

She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and smiled coyly at him as she caressed his cheek. 

He responded with a heart-felt smile of his own and embraced her with a fierce kiss to her forehead.

“Thank you.  I dorn't deserve-"

"Shh," she pressed a finger to his lips, " _yes_ you  _do_.  You deserve _everything_."

As they lay together, letting the drowsiness seep into their muscles and brains, Bog spoke again after a few minutes.  

“Do ye…wan’ _me_ to-?”

“Not tonight.”  She soothed as she nuzzled his neck.  “I wanted this to be all about _you_.”

And she meant it.  She was wholly content for the evening and even giddy because they’d successfully taken a step towards the full consummation of their relationship.

They were _closer_.

Regardless, Bog’s dreams were filled with numerous ways he planned to _thoroughly repay_ her. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aren't you guys lucky? More smut already?! Hope this tides you over for awhile until I get part 3 of 'Wild Thing, I Think I Love You finished! 
> 
> Enjoy, my lofes!

Ordinarily, seeing Bog was Marianne’s number one aim for coming to the Dark Forest.  However, on this particular day, she had an important task to preform, one that needed assistance of a more feminine kind: 

“Okay, so what exactly does your sister want these to look like?”

Marianne fished her sample out of her tote and held it up for inspection.

“She wants four hundred of those little scrolls in cream parchment, tied in a butterfly bow with powder-blue ribbon, and each with a single dandelion head inserted through the knot.”

“Very cute.  I like her style.”

“Yeah, she’d always had a great eye for stuff like this.  Anyway, I’ve already got everything copied on the papers.”  She gestured to the three separate supply piles on the table in front of them.  “All we have to do is assemble them and then I’ll send them out first thing tomorrow.”

“Well then,” six goblin fingers locked and cracked in preparation, “let’s get to it!”

Sunny had proposed to Dawn two days ago and everyone was beyond overjoyed for the couple. 

Marianne’s first job, as the maid of honor, was to construct the wedding announcements.  So who better to assist her still-decoratively-challenged-self than the goblin woman who had turned a rustic dining room into Cupid’s breakfast nook in two minutes? 

Yep, Griselda was the main reason for Marianne’s visit today.   

Not that that was a bad thing, really.  More and more (when she wasn’t hinting about marriage and grandbabies) Marianne found that the old mother was growing on her.  She had lots of great stories about Bog as a child and of her life as queen of this shadowy, rough-and-tumble realm.

Bog had pouted a bit when she said she’d be busy all afternoon doing girly stuff with his mother, but ultimately let her go under the justification that he had some reports to address, documents to sign, and various other important, but boring paperwork responsibilities on the agenda for today.

Besides, she’d be staying the night anyway, because a storm cloud had been spotted on the northeastern horizon this morning and it had been steadily approaching as the day wore on.    

As troubling as is could be for fairy wings, the rain was still quite welcome.  The summer heat had finally reached a point where leggings and calf-high boots were out of the question. 

Much to her chagrin, Marianne had to trade in her usual warrior attire for a sleeveless, light cotton dress of silver-grey with navy shading along the skirt and a matching pair of slippers.  As much as she disliked the more feminine look, despite the comfort, at least Bog enjoyed being able to see her legs uncovered.

And she couldn’t deny how much she enjoyed all the extra touching that came along with _that_.   

Speaking of which, now that she was done packing all the announcements into her bag, where _was_ Bog now anyway?  She’d already checked the study and found it empty.

The thunder crashed outside and the sound of the strong, steady rain echoed through the halls of Bog’s new castle, but Marianne wasn’t worried.  Though carved into a mighty, and still living tree trunk, the second fortress was as solid and sturdy as the great boulders her own people used for homes in the Fairy Kingdom.

The pelting rain seemed to grow louder as she made her way towards the throne room.  Did someone leave a window open or something? 

Oh well, hopefully she’d find Bog there, sitting on his throne and watching the storm.  Perhaps he’d be up for a flightless spar?  Due to her ensemble, she didn’t want to use her wings and risk accidentally flashing any unsuspecting goblins that might come in to watch the faux-battle.  Or maybe they could go to the library and he’d read some more Dark Forest folklore to her?

The layout for the new castle’s throne room was much similar to the previous one, except for two things:  the skylight was now in the exact middle of the ceiling and there was a rear entrance to the right, just behind the throne.

So wrapped up in possible plans for spending the stormy afternoon, when Marianne swept into the room through the back way, she didn’t notice anything at first but the pattering sound of water and the slightly lower temperature.

Then she looked up…

.

.

.

_Oh no._

_._

_._

_._

_OH NO!_

_._

_._

_._

She’d been right about an open window.  Rain was spilling into the throne room through the skylight.  The natural grooves in the tree trunk floor served as a drainage system, so there was no danger of flooding; but even if there was, it would’ve been the very _last_ thing Marianne could force herself to give a damn about _now_.

Much as he had in that stream, only a week ago, Bog was standing directly beneath the downpour, letting the water splash over every inch of his body.    

Time turned back as Marianne watched each and every single drop slide down his chest, torso and legs.  Her knees lost half their strength at the sight of his darkened exoskeleton and serene, unaware expression.  One relaxed groan from his lips as he ran his hands over his plates to cleanse himself, sent a blazing jolt to her lower belly.   

She hadn’t realized she’d moaned until his wide blue eyes were suddenly on her.

He froze in his movements; a parallel to the way Marianne’s own limbs locked in place, preventing her from giving in to her initial instinct of fleeing in humiliation at being caught spying on him like a pervert.  At first, he looked reasonably startled, but the speedy rise and fall of her breast, crimson blush and glazed eyes soon had him drawing his brow together in confusion.

It didn’t last long.

The dawn of understanding shaded his gaze with arousal and spread his lips into a grin that was was nothing less than devilish.

“Ah, so _that’s_ it.”

He shook himself as he stepped out from under the stream.  Glimmering pearls of water flew off his scales and flashing wings, making him appear almost ethereal as he stalked towards her with all the grace and fluidity of a true predator.

She reacted accordingly, by stumbling backwards and scrambling onto his throne. 

He was on her in an instant, kneeling before the throne and bunching her dress up to her waist, exposing her spider-lace panties to the cool air.  Her legs found themselves hooked over his shoulders.  The large plates helped secure them firmly on either side of his neck.

Marianne thrilled at the shift in power.  As much as she liked being dominant, it was such an addictive rush when Bog took control.  Mostly because it was such a rare occurrence.  Normally, he was so worried about accidentally hurting her with his claws or armored body, he let her take the lead in their more risqué activities.  So it was always beyond exciting when he lost his reserve in moments like this.  His shyness was endearing and still very sexy, but his confidence was a far more time efficient turn-on.

Case in point…

Bog brought his face as close to her throbbing pussy as he could without touching it.  As he examined the rapidly moistening crotch of her underwear, his lips spread in a crooked smile and his brow quirked up in a manner that could only be described as sensuously playful.     

“Looks like I’m not the only one who’s _wet_.”

He inhaled her scent deep into his lungs and nudged the tip of his nose against the damp spot, making Marianne gasp and brace her hands against the arms of the throne.

“Bog!”  She whined as she squirmed, too desperate for him to care that she was shamelessly begging.  “Bog, _please_!”

“Oh no, Tough Girl.”  He whispered, keeping her legs firmly in place and lightly tracing his claws over her hips.  “First, yer gonna tell me a little story.”

By God, _how_ could he go from being an awkward nerd one minute, to a sex god the _next_?

 _It’s not that surprising_ ; y _ou know royalty involves a lot of negotiating_.  _Gotta have one hell of a poker face_.  Her last shred of logical thinking managed to quickly reason before joining the rest of her senses in a puddle of Bog-induced elation. 

“So what happened that day, Marianne, _after_ ye saw me bathing in the stream?”

“I……I…I…”

Bog traced the seam of her panties with a single claw, making her tremble.

“Ye  _what_ , love?”

“I-I went home!”

“And?”

“And I……I couldn’t…stop thinking……about you, so I……I came over and I-!”

“Sucked me off.”

Marianne whimpered with lust at his dirty talk.  She could feel even _more_ wetness gathering in her core in response. 

“So ye couldn’t stop thinkin’ about me, hmm?  Tell me, did ye _touch_ yerself, Marianne?”

!!!

She couldn’t answer him with words, but Bog saw the way her face flushed red while her nipples tightened beneath her dress. 

“I’ll take tha’ as a yes, ye Naughty Girl.”

_Helloooooo, new favorite nickname!_

“I think it’s time I _thanked_ ye fer tha’ night.  Would ye _like_ tha’, luv?” 

Could you get whiplash from nodding too hard?

At her sign of consent, Bog immediately sliced her underwear to ribbons with his talons, which only drove her libido impossibly higher, and revealed her naked, dripping center to his ravenous eyes. 

He’d never done _this_ to her before.  He had only touched her there a few times in the past; rubbing her to completion in their most recent heated encounters, through her leggings.  Now, they were about to take another step forward in their physical relationship, with no more clothing barriers.   

And Marianne was certainly all for it!

If only she could suppress this sudden wave of anxiety she was feeling. 

She was not anxious about what he was about to do to her; far from it!  She was just nervous because……this was the first time he had ever really _seen_ her. 

This was her body’s most secret and sheltered place, and now she was truly sharing it with someone else.  _The_ someone else.  The someone else that she adored more than the sky and all its stars.     

What if she looked weird to him?  What if she smelled bad?  What if she tasted-?

Her concerns were hurled over the horizon once she felt the warm caress of Bog’s awed breath on her sacred mound.  Soft as a summer evening breeze, the tips of his claws ghosted over her petals and curls, stuttering her heart and seizing up her lungs. 

“Oh Marianne, yer absolutely _stunning_.”

Tears welled in her eyes at both his compliment and the mesmerized look on his face as he continued to gape at her.  So intense was his study, she wasn’t sure of he was speaking to her or himself when his made his next statement:      

“I really _am_ a goblin…”

Unsure of his meaning, she looked down at him and her breathing came to a sharp halt when she caught the deliciously dark promise in his eyes.

“…cuz I’m gonna _eat_ ye _alive_.”

Parting his mouth, and keeping his wicked stare locked on her pleading face, his tongue finally slid between her folds and gave her a long, gentle lick.

She had to bite down on her lip to stifle a shriek as she bucked towards him.

His starving mouth fully descended on her then, alternatively sucking her pearl and lapping at her entrance.  His arms were wrapped firmly around her thighs, keeping her open to his lustful attention.  Occasionally, his hands massaged her legs comfortingly as she sobbed and writhed in erotic abandon.

What an image!  Being pleasured by a king on his own throne!

His tongue lashed her clit and prodded her channel, foreshadowing things to come someday very soon between them.  The wet sound of his sinfully enthusiastic ministrations wreaked havoc on Marianne’s senses.  She couldn’t think of anything clearly, except how much she loved him and how incredible he was making her feel!

“By _God_ , Marianne!” Bog groaned, lips and chin glistening with her cream.  “Ye taste so _good_ , luv!”

She wouldn’t have a _prayer_ of lasting very long if he kept talking like _that_!  Or if he-!

_HOLY FUCK!!!_

Spurred on by her pleading cries and eager to see how he could please her more, Bog carefully slipped two long, clawed fingers into her tight passage and steadily pumped them in and out.

“Ah!  OH!  Oh, _yes_!  Yeeeeeees, just like that!  Mmm, _Bog_!  Oh God, baby, YES!"

Arching and thrashing in passion, Marianne couldn’t help but delight in Bog’s powerful grip on her lower body; ensuring that she wouldn’t miss a single titillating caress of his mouth and hand.  There was just something so strangely irresistible about surrendering all control of such unbelievable sensations to your other half.               

As if to concur with her mental observation, Bog growled hungrily against her slick flesh.

“I could do this to ye all day!  Do ye have any _idea_ what ye _do_ to me?  How much I _want_ ye?!”   

Marianne could hardly _breathe_ anymore!  Every unbelievable swipe of his tongue and stroke of his fingers felt like he was opening the very depth of her soul and filling it with sun _and_ moonlight.  She was getting even _more_ turned on by the fact that _anyone_ could just stroll in and _catch_ them in the middle of this smutty act!  Sure, the goblins tended to be pretty inactive during rainstorms, but _still_!

Bog twisted his wrist so that the pads of his fingertips curved up in a ‘come here’ gesture, brushing against an inner spot that blinded Marianne’s vision with stars and sent keening moans bursting from her throat.      

To _HELL_ with it!  This felt too hands-down-fucking- _fantastic_ ; she couldn’t even _pretend_ to give a rat’s ass about being seen anymore!  She didn’t care if she _died_ right now, just as long as he NEVER STOPPED DOING _THAT_!                

“Time to cum fer me, Tough Girl!”

Suckling her jewel a final time, Bog started rapidly shaking his head back and forth and driving his fingers into her lightning fast, casting flames of pure ecstasy under Marianne’s skin.

Drowning in rapture at his motion, her voice grew high and tight.  She wasn’t even sure how much of her babbling was said out loud or in her head.

“Oh my God!  Mmm…oh-oh-oh, Bog!  Fuck, yes!  Right there, right there!  Ngh, ooooooh, I’m gonna cum!  You’re gonna make me cum!  Oh yeah, please don’t stop…please-please-please!  Keep going!  Oh Bog, I’m cumming!  I’m _cumming_!  YES-YES-YES!  **_AAAH_** -!”     

One last curl of Bog’s tongue and Marianne was flying apart, screaming as the pleasure exploded inside of her like a firework: spreading and burning out in sparkles of purple and gold fire behind her clenched eyelids.  Her hands clutched his scaled head, holding him against her as wave after wave of wanton bliss rolled through her veins and Bog worked her all the way through.

Withdrawing his fingers, Bog swallowed every last drop of her sweet honey as if it was the very essence of life itself.  As far as he was concerned, it _was_.  Even wiping the excess off his lips seemed like a waste of something divinely precious.      

Practically boneless from the slow burn of satisfaction, Marianne let Bog slip her legs off his shoulders and around his waist.  He then tenderly hoisted her up into his arms and took her place in his throne, resting her against is chest and soothingly combing his claws through her hair and down her back. 

Eventually, she managed to purr like a sleepy kitten and cuddled even closer to him.

“Are ye alright?”  Bog asked, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Marianne gave an exhausted smirk at the familiar question and nodded, drawing random patterns across his chest with her index finger. 

“It was…okay?”  He pressed.  “I didn’t hurt you?”

 _Okay?  Try completely PERFECT_.

“Uh-uh.”

“Are ye _sure_ , Marianne?  If I did, I _need_ ye to _tell_ me!  I would _never_ -” 

It took all the remaining energy the princess had to sit up.  Why did he always have to do this after they successfully broadened their sexual encounters?   

“Bog?”

“Y-Yes?”

“Shut up.”

“But I-!”

Two dainty fingers pressed against the goblin mouth she had a renewed appreciation for. 

“Shut. Up.”  She repeated forcefully, only dropping her hand once she was certain he wouldn’t protest any further.

Before she gave her explanation, she kissed his lips and almost swooned all over again as she tasted herself.

_Focus!_

“I’m too tired and _way_ too happy to repeat myself right now, so _listen_.  You did _not_ hurt me, Bog.  You were _amazing_!  If I wasn’t positive my heart would give out, I’d want to do _that_ with you _every_ single day for the _rest_ of my _life_!  I didn’t think I could love you any _more_ than I already do, but you just proved me _wrong_.  You made me feel so beautiful and wanted!  Please don’t ruin this by doubting yourself……or me.  Understand?”

It took some deliberation, but soon Bog wilted under Marianne’s fierce glare and went back to cradling her until she fell asleep, assured that he had repaid her in kind and fantasizing about the time they would take the final plunge in their intimacy.

Little did he know, the slumbering fairy in his arms was dreaming the same thing! 

        

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little shorter than the first part and definitely not as good, but I wanted Bog's turn to be more of a 'spur of the moment' kind of thing. I felt it would be more in-character for him to first see exactly something about him that turns Marianne on and then act on it. He's normally such a awkward, nervous dork, he has to have a little confidence boost. 
> 
> And yes, like Marianne, I'm addicted to the image of a soaking wet Bog. I'm honestly amazed no one has drawn that yet!

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooooooooooo, what do you think my fellow dirty Strangers?  
> Leave me a comment either here or on my blog. If neither, how about a kudos?  
> 200 hits and I'll give you more!  
> <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [My Strange Magic Fanfiction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456706) by [Random_DATA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_DATA/pseuds/Random_DATA)




End file.
